Let you go
by TheoryofChaos
Summary: ONESHOT Draco confie une semaine de sa vie à son journal intime, parlant de l'évolution de ses sentiments pour une certaine personne. Slash! RépAR! Personne n'a deviné qui j'étais?
1. Default Chapter

**Let you go**

Bonjour tous les gens ! Alors… certains penseront, oh c'est sa première fic ! Eh bien non, ça ne l'est pas, j'ai juste pris un deuxième compte (le truc qui ne sert strictement à rien lol). Bref, je voudrais voir si quelqu'un arrive à me reconnaître ! Indice : je suis un adjectif. Voilà donc un petit one shot, bien triste, enfin pas vraiment triste, mais c'est plutôt dur à définir… T (Pg 13 enfin je crois, pourquoi ces cons ont-ils changé le rating ?) pour présence de drogue et d'alcool. Kisssssss à tous !

PS : La chanson dans la fic s'appelle _Let me go_, et elle est chantée par 3 Doors Down. Je la trouve magnifique, mais j'ai du la modifier un peu pour les besoins de l'histoire… Désolée d'avoir massacré cette pauvre chanson qui ne m'avait rien fait, d'autant plus que mon anglais est très approximatif donc…

**HDHDHHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

**Lundi 23 mai 1997**

Le temps passe, s'écoule, lentement, tranquillement, inconscient des tourments des nous autres, pauvres mortels. Lui il s'en fout et il a bien raison.

Pourquoi ? C'est une question simple, mais personne n'a la réponse. Est-ce logique ? Non… La vie est illogique, l'âme l'est et l'amour aussi.

Je parle d'amour, mais est-ce que je sais vraiment ce que c'est ? Je prétends que oui, comme tout le monde. Prétends seulement. Mais comment être sûr de connaître une chose lorsqu'il n'y a pas de modèle universel ? Je vous le demande…

En parlant d'amour, j'observe depuis un moment mon bras, ou plutôt, la sangsue qui devrait y être accrochée, mais elle n'est pas là. M'aimait-elle ? Peut-être bien, je ne le saurai jamais… Aucune importance, je ne l'appréciais pas vraiment… Enfin, elle me manque d'une certaine manière, comme tous ceux que je méprisais, comme toi.

Toi… Je te hais, je veux te haïr, je veux te blesser, te faire souffrir, je veux te tuer, mais de là où je suis, je ne peux pas, même en donnant tout l'or des Malfoy, avec tout l'or du monde, je ne pourrais pas t'atteindre et, réjouis-toi, cela me rend malade.

Je voudrais brûler tous les souvenirs que j'ai de toi, faire le ménage dans ma tête, mais tu t'imposes à mon esprit, chaque jour, chaque nuit, jusque dans mes cauchemars… Me haïssais-tu à tel point que tu as laissé ton âme sur terre pour me hanter ? Ou bien est-ce moi qui déjante lentement mais sûrement ?

**Mardi 24 mai**

Le verre de whisky sur la table à côté de moi me nargue, me disant doucement qu'il faut boire pour oublier, et oublier pour vivre…

Voici que mon verre me parle maintenant…

Je vide le verre, le verre est vide. L'évidence même, mais une réalité ô combien effrayante.

Cela me rappelle la petite fête que vous aviez organisé, toi et tes chers amis Gryffondor, à la fin de l'année dernière, en bons Serpentards, nous nous étions immiscés dans votre charmante soirée. Nous étions tous complètement saouls et je me souviens que Weasley femelle avait profité de notre ébriété pour nous faire avouer des choses compromettantes. Elle n'a jamais voulu me répéter ce que je lui avais dit, et malheureusement, elle a emporté son secret dans la tombe.

Voilà que je parle à nouveau de toi, apparemment, je n'ai pas encore assez bu.

Verre par verre, je vide la bouteille. La bouteille est vide.

Suis-je un autre homme désormais ? Le miroir me dit que j'ai le même visage.

Voici que mon miroir me parle maintenant.

Les mots qui viennent de ma plume me disent que je suis resté le même. Eux, je les crois, ce sont les mots, plus que l'apparence, qui nous renseignent sur quelqu'un. Mais puis-je être totalement objectif, puisqu'il s'agit de moi-même ? Probablement pas, mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais au fond ?

Il me semble que Blaise a une bouteille de vodka ou de gin sous son matelas, entre les lattes du sommier. Je suppose qu'il ne m'en voudrait pas si j'en buvais une larme…

Jeudi 26 mai 

Le sommier de Blaise est une véritable mine d'or, en plus d'une belle bouteille –eau-de-vie, je suis tombé sur une boîte, un gros paquet et un petit sachet contenant respectivement de drôles de petites pilules roses, de petites barrettes et une espèce de poudre blanchâtre. Ecstasy, shit, et même héroïne… J'ignorais que Blaise aimait chasser le dragon. En cherchant bien, j'ai déniché une minuscule fiole bleue. Je l'ai ouverte et j'ai respiré les vapeurs à peine visibles qui s'en dégageaient. C'était incroyable, un parfum d'herbe coupée, de tarte sortant du four, d'une rose par une chaude nuit d'été, une fragrance merveilleuse qui embruma mon esprit tout en éveillant mes sens. Alors, une image floue s'imposa à mon esprit, une personne s'avançait vers moi, pourtant j'étais seul dans le dortoir, j'en étais convaincu. Une musique lente, apaisante s'éleva et une voix douce, sensuelle, se mit à chanter :

_Just a kiss could be the best thing_

_One more fight could be the worst_

_And all these thoughts are never resting_

And you were not something I deserve 

Je ne sais pas comment je peux me souvenir de cette chanson, mais chaque parole semble s'être incrustée en moi, gravée dans ma chair.

In my head there was only you 

_This worldfell on me_

In this world, there's real and make believe This seemed real to me 

Cette voix, je la connaissais, mais je ne parvenais pas à mettre un nom dessus, d'ailleurs sur le moment, je n'y ai même pas réfléchi, je me sentais juste glisser, lentement. J'allais peut-être mourir, mais plus rien ne comptait à part la voix. _Cette_ voix.

You love me, but you don't know who I am I was torn between this life I leaded 

_And what I supposed to do_

_You love me, but you don't know who I am_

So let me go Let me go 

Je ne voulais pas que tu partes, jamais. Jamais…

I dream we head to what I hope for 

_And I turn my back on loving you_

_How could this love be a good thing_

When you know what I was going through 

Bel ange, tu aurais du savoir que je t'aurais aimé quand même, quoique tu aies pu vivre, quoique tu aies pu faire…

In my head there was only you 

_This worldfell on me_

In this world, there's real and make believe This seemed real to me You love me, but you don't know who I am I was torn between this life I leaded 

_And what I supposed to do_

_You love me, but you don't know who I am_

So let me go Just let me go 

Je t'ai prié de me dire qui tu étais, de me dire comment te rejoindre, où que tu sois, mais tu a juste… continué, comme si tu ne me voyait pas.

No matter how hard I tried I couldn't escape these things inside I know, I know That all the pieces of my heart fell apart You'll be the only one who will know Why… 

Pourquoi as-tu essayé de m'oublier? Je t'ai fait du mal ? Je t'ai supplié de me pardonner. Tu m'a regardé, et j'ai vu une larme couler sur ton visage. Ton visage. Pourquoi je ne me rappelle pas ton visage ?

You love me, but you don't know who I am I was torn between this life I leaded 

_And what I supposed to do_

_You love me, but you don't know who I am_

So let me go Just let me go You love me, but you don't 

_You love me, but you don't_

You love me, but you don't know who I am 

Non, je ne savais pas qui tu étais, mais quelle importance?

You love me, but you don't 

_You love me, but you don't_

You love me, but you don't know who I…   
Tu t'es approché lentement. Tu as posé tes lèvres sur les miennes avant de murmurer contre ma bouche :   
…am Puis je t'ai vu t'éloigner, t'éloigner de moi.   
_Draco ! _ Tu m'appelais, un cri déchirant, un appel au secours. J'ai tenté de te retenir, mais ma main s'est refermée sur le vide et tu as disparu. _Draco !_

J'eus juste le temps de voir Blaise penché sur moi, avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

Blaise m'a dit que j'étais resté pendant plus de 12 heures dans une espèce de transe, il m'a hurlé dessus en me disant de ne plus jamais lui faire un coup pareil, que je lui avait foutu une trouille bleue etc… Enfin ça, c'était en présence de Mme Pomfresh, car dès qu'elle est sortie de la pièce, Blaise m'a copieusement engueulé pour avoir fouillé dans ses affaires. Quand il s'est calmé, je lui ai demandé ce que contenait la fiole bleue, et il m'a répondu qu'il s'agissait d'un élixir de Félicité, une variante concentrée du sortilège d'Allégresse qui permet de perdre pied pendant une heure et de révéler nos désirs cachés…

Vendredi 27 mai

J'aime donc une personne, sans avoir conscience de l'aimer… C'est très étrange. Enfin, au moins, je suis certain de connaître cette personne, alors procédons par ordre…

Je me sais bi, donc ça peut être aussi bien un garçon qu'une fille.

En partant du principe que la chanson définit sa vie, on peut dire que :

- il/elle n'a pas eu une vie facile

- il/elle n'a pas choisi sa destinée

- il/elle n'était pas supposé m'aimer

- il… était mon ennemi

Je crois que je peux dire _il _désormais, car je ne vois qu'une seule personne qui corresponde à cette description. _Toi…_

C'est impossible, il est exclu que je ressente pour toi autre chose que de la haine… JE NE VEUX PAS ! Cette foutu potion se goure complètement ! Je ne t'aime pas ! Je ne t'aime pas…

Je t'aime ?

Si c'est vrai, ça veut dire que tout ce qu'on m'a enseigné, tout ce que j'ai appris à croire est faux… Ca veut dire aussi, accessoirement, que je ne serai jamais heureux. Certes, je ne m'étais pas attendu à avoir une vie merveilleuse, mais tout de même…

**Samedi 28 mai**

J'ai parlé à Blaise de mon problème, il m'a conseillé d'aller te voir. Il dit que j'ai besoin de « déverser ma colère et ma rancœur ». Il en a de bonnes lui… Je ne peux pas m'énerver contre toi, parce que je t'aime…

C'est drôle comme dans la vie il peut se produire les choses les plus improbables. Tiens, maintenant, je suis en train de pleurer. Et tu sais pourquoi je pleure ? Parce que je t'aime.

Ah ! J'ai vu tes chers amis aujourd'hui, ils roucoulent gentiment. Et de les voir, ça m'a fait mal. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils s'aiment.

_Je_ et _ils_, c'est tellement différent. _Ils_ indique la réciprocité, le bonheur, l'avenir. _Je _prône la solitude, le manque. Et eux ils s'aiment, et moi je t'aime, mais toi, tu ne m'aimeras jamais.

Dimanche 29 mai 

Ca y est, j'ai trouvé le courage. Je suis allé te voir. Et maintenant je pleure, encore. Quand je suis arrivé là-bas, devant toi, je n'ai pas su quoi dire, et je suis tombé à genoux, et j'ai hurlé.

_Harry James Potter_

_Dit : le Survivant _

_Juillet 1989-Mai 1997_

_Trop jeune pour mourir_

J'ai passé la main sur la pierre froide, comme pour me convaincre que tout ceci était bien réel et, sans trop réfléchir, j'ai saisi une pierre et j'ai gravé ces mots sur sa tombe :

_Toi l'ange que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aimer _

**The END**


	2. Note et RépAR

**Note et RépAR**

Alors comme ça personne n'est arrivé à me reconnaître… Eh bien surprise ! Je suis **Intouchable **et c'est désormais sur ce compte que je mettrai mes one shot, et sur l'autre les longues fics (d'ailleurs, il faudrait que je me mette à écrire la suite…)

**RépAr** :

**Lovely A** : C'est vrai que ce n'est pas joyeux joyeux ! Mais bon, c'était pas censé l'être à la base ! Enfin là encore, j'ai fait le moins de dégâts possible, comme tu l'as si bien dit, je laisse travailler votre imagination (même si j'adore faire mourir les gens, il faut pas abuser non plus ! lol !) Je suis donc accro au deathfics, mais la prochaine fois j'essaierai d'écrire un truc plus gai, ce sera selon mon humeur ! Merci pour ta review ! Kixx !

**Vert émeraude** : Il y avait quand même une phrase au début qui pouvait mettre la puce à l'oreille, quand Dray dit que même avec tout l'or des Malfoys… Mais bon, c'était quand même dur à deviner (surtout quand on a pas du tout envie qu'il soit mort ! lol) Kixx !

**Artoung** : Une review de toi ? Mein Gott ! J'ai bien failli faire une crise cardiaque ! Mais au moins, je serai morte heureuse ! Je suis aux anges que tu aies aimé à ce point (même si moi je ne trouve pas ça vraiment excellent mais ça fit vraiment plaisir !) C'est vrai que dans tes fics, il n'y a pas beaucoup de morts, même si dans _Roméo et Juliette version sorcier_, on a frisé la catastrophe ! lol ! En tous cas, continue ta collaboration avec Lemoncurd ! Je suis totalement accro à vos _petites histoires de corps !_ lol ! J'ai vraiment hâte que mettes la suite de ta nouvelle fic ! Enormes mercis pour ta review ! Kixx !

**Selana** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! je te souhaite donc un bon anniversaire avec 43 jours d'avance ! lol ! Kixx !


End file.
